Talk:McCrooke v. Donia Trial
Who will represent me in this trial? Dr. Magnus 09:38, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :That is up to you. You can do it yourself or find someone to do it for you. @Pierlot: the people that you added to the list of plaintiffs will have to add themselves or give you permission to add them! 09:40, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I think this trial is one big mistake. I feel like I am being put on trial purely because: :A.: I gave my personal opinion on something :'''B.: I tried to write an article in a newspaper which went wrong Dr. Magnus 09:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :You will get the opportunity to say these things to the judge officially later on in the trial. 09:46, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Procedure Pierlot, I suggest you change the accusation from 'doing various bad thing' (which is rather vague) to 'vandalism' and 'violation of personal integrity' which are more suited here. This is a court room not a circus. 09:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :I could also accuse him of being pure evil, of slandering the good name of the Donia clan, of divorcing his pregnant wife just because he dislikes her father. I know this is not illegal, but you understand it is a bad thing to do and it gets under your nerves. Dr. Magnus 09:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Then you should defend yourself stating that you acted out of emotion. Please cooperate this is hard enough already. 09:46, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Pierius Magnus, your vandalized. I know that this trial might slander the good name of the Donia clan. But you vandalized. Also i can decide my self if i divorce my wife, even if she is pregnant. I am not pure evil Pierlot McCrooke 09:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :What you did was something outrageous, Pierlot. To divorce your lawful wife, mother to you only son, just because you dislike her father. I acted on emotion. That is why I called you names, and I feel I had all the right to do so. As of the "supposed vandalism", I thought I was doing a good thing, just making news, but I meant no harm. I have also apologized already, also to you Pierlot. But that is not good enough for you, because you are on a personal revenge for what happened on WikiStad. Dr. Magnus 09:50, December 23, 2009 (UTC) No. I am not. Your apologies cant be taken seriously everyone will supoort me Pierlot McCrooke 09:51, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Why on earth "van't my apologies be taken seriously"? What is that for bullshit! Come on man! Of course you can take me serious. I am being portrayed as a dirty, lying, no good communist, how do you think that makes a man feel? The entire Donia family suffers from the whole ordeal. Dalia Donia suffered a nervous breakdown, Ygo August Donia is drinking an awful lot. Pierlot: you are destroying the lives of the Donia family! Dr. Magnus 09:54, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::But youre vandalizing this wikia. So i cant take you seriously anymore. Nearly everyone on this wikia hates you Pierlot McCrooke 09:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I am not vandalising this wiki! I am trying to contribute, by making news. I wanted to write a piece in La Quotidienne in which Pierlot McCrooke and his wife went on a honymoon, is that so bad? It is after all a gossip magazine, I was trying to contribute. But I messed up the layout, and accidently removed things. It was, however, never meant as vandalism. And I was angry with your divorce. Which is not so strange, is it? Dr. Magnus 09:59, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :You deny the vandalism? Thats not so good Pierlot McCrooke 10:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::People, keep this discussion for court! And please try to respect the style the article is written in, I can't have images and text floating all around the page. Pierlot, you will have the right to speak in a minute! 10:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Sincerity As the King, I would like to ask sincerity from all participants. Reasonability and correctness are very much in place. And please, Pierlot, "6 months block", isn't that a little over the top? I have never blocked you that long and your vandalism has been way worse. Consider it again. 10:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Ill change it in 1 month Pierlot McCrooke 10:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I agree with his Royal Majesty here. I think 6 months are to severe. In fact, I think any block would be to severe since I already have expressed my deep regrets for the situation, I tried to explain several times, and I have given my apologies already, which was very hard for me in this situation. Dr. Magnus 10:05, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes but you vandalized to much Pierlot McCrooke 10:06, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Alright. Arguing will take place '''in the courtroom. And the punishment - if any - will be decided by the Supreme Judge and him only. 10:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) As I have already told everybody, Pierlot, I was trying to contribute. It went wrong, and I expressed my regrets for that. I have already apologized to Bucu, and to you, and Harris and everybody who is envolved in this mess. Since all of the "supposed vandalism" was actually done in good faith by me, and immediately reverted, I feel no harm has been done. Unlike with the divorve, Pierlot: that did do some serious harm my comrade. Dr. Magnus 10:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Indeed, Pierlot you can start your first round. I wont read it until after my lunch and I suggest you all go eat something to instead of arguing on this page. @Pierius: if you should state in court what you have told here before then you are on the right track... 10:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Can you make the section of the trial in which I can say my things? Dr. Magnus 10:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Already did, so I guess you will defend yourself? 10:30, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Happy Christmas! --Bucurestean 11:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Merry christmas! :) --OuWTB 11:57, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thank you guys! You have a happy, merry, jolly good christmas and newyears eve aswell! Dr. Magnus 11:59, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Haha, some of you guys just FAILED. Really failed. xP --Bucurestean 12:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Wat? Dat 't nog geen kerstmis is? Of wat? --OuWTB 12:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::No, see my newspaper --Bucurestean 13:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ik begrijp 'm niet.. --OuWTB 17:32, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Haha, I read it! Great stuff... Everbody dislikes poor Mr. McCrooke. ;) Dr. Magnus 13:27, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Trial What a trial! Loved it. Loved those speeches and all. But I wonder: who won? Was it McCrooke or "the baron"? William Johnson 12:20, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Mr. Donia didn't get an actual block but he was found guilty on half the charges. You can make out for yourself who won, in my eyes they both lost something... 15:27, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry to tell you Yuri, but he's blocked anyway. As you can read on his talk page, Pierius went way too far again. 15:33, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::He yesterday said to users at central wikia that iam the son of satan and such things. Pierlot McCrooke 11:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::He also created a sockpuppet called UserPierlot IS THE SON OF SATAN and he used it at Spoorwegen wikia to vandalise the mainpage there Pierlot McCrooke 11:54, December 27, 2009 (UTC) This is crazy! Why did McCrooke marry Donia in the first place. She is now pregenant! --Brenda Young 04:27, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :What was it again that Hobbes tried to tell us? Something about wolves or such... 11:27, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I never read De cive 13:39, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::?? I was referring to Leviathan !! 13:20, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::I however found numerous sources stating it was first used in De cive: Here, and Wikipedia NL and [http://www.constitution.org/th/decive.txt in the text itself (search: wolfe)]. 06:35, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::May be, but Leviathan holds the solution 11:55, December 30, 2009 (UTC)